With the increasing density of components in integrated circuits, it is becoming more difficult to provide the necessary leads and contacts to the integrated circuit device. The larger number of bond pads requires more leads on the lead frame.
One approach to providing a high density bond pad layout is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,424, in which composite bond pad structure and geometry allows an increase in bond pad density. The bond pad density is increased by laying out certain non-square bond pads which are shaped, sized and oriented such that each bond pad closely conforms to the shape of the contact footprint made therewith by a bond wire or lead frame lead.
Another approach used in interconnecting a stack of integrated circuits is to provide a metal edge contact that is connected to surface areas by connecting conductors. This approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,586.